


a parting of ways

by thesnickettaxi



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, All the Wrong Questions - Lemony Snicket
Genre: VFD is questionable, everyone is angry and a bit messed up, jacques is angry, kit is angry, vfd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnickettaxi/pseuds/thesnickettaxi
Summary: the snicket twins discuss a mission that divides their opinions on their organisation.
Relationships: Jacques Snicket & Kit Snicket & Lemony Snicket
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	a parting of ways

**Author's Note:**

> so i wanted to give writing about the snicket twins a bit of a go, if anyone likes it i might continue to follow jacques and kit, including characters such as lemony and the rest of the sugar bowl generation. let me know what you think :)

when kit approached the fountain in the middle of the city’s financial district, a young man in a long coat with a controlled, calm face was already stood waiting for her. when he registered her presence, his eyes scanned her for any signs of physical injuries, finding none, before landing on her face to try and extract a grasp on her emotions. the whole time his face didn’t change at all, presenting the same stoic gaze. 

“i didn’t realise this was a sad occasion,” he said rigidly. it was programmed into him by now, after over a decade since he was put into vfd training. he sensed that kit was rolling her eyes without even looking at her, and he heard the slight irritation in her similarly automatic answer. 

“the world is quiet here. what do you want, jacques?”

“you know you’re meant to call me j,” he reprimanded. they were both fully fledged active volunteers by now, nearly eighteen, yet some days kit seemed to act like she hadn’t attended a single secrecy lesson. 

“you’re my brother jacques. i’d appreciate if you’d stop treating me like just another of your associates.”

there was a bite in kit’s snapped, staccato answer that stung him, knowing she is right. he fell quiet, unsure wether or not to proceed with their conversation, doubting if it was a good idea after all. kit sat herself on the side of the fountain, raising her hand to be soaked by the trickling water, her expression softening by the second. uncertainly, he sat beside her and before he had time to open his mouth to utter an apology, kit sent a splashing of water straight towards his face. a look of shock stuck him before being replaced by a reluctant grin, bearing a resemblance to kit’s satisfied smirk. 

“come on then, what is it?” his sister coaxed while he wiped his wet face on the sleeve of his jacket. the smile that had been building on his face fell, replaced by his usual ‘business first’ seriousness. 

“they’ve given me new duties.” he calculated and crafted each word carefully, walking on eggshells and just waiting for his sister to explode. kit’s light eyes were focused on him while she listened intently. 

“it’s recruitment.” 

“recruitment?” she repeated, almost spitting out the single word like she would with sweet tea or a piece of raw fish, which she didn’t care for. 

“don’t. please, K, don’t.” he pleaded with her, reaching out to calm her, but his twin was already pulling away and standing up, eyes blazing. 

“you’re going to be part of the kidnapping brigade. ripping children away from their parents, taking toddlers and branding a mark on them, like they did to us.” she took a breath before adding one last burning comment. 

“like they did to L.” 

“it’s not up for discussion, K. i’m doing this for us, for lemony. if i’m involved with volunteers higher up the organisation then i can protect him, and you, when you inevitably get yourselves into trouble again. or are you forgetting your little jail stint?” he couldn’t help making a jab at her, it was his instinctive defence mechanism. the fire in kit’s eyes dulled, leaving in their wake a sad, tired look, making her look older than she was.

“it’s not right. it’s not honourable.” kit insisted, knowing it would hit him hard. if there was one thing he believed in, it was honour. but this was about more than him; it was about the snickets. his mother’s words rang in his head. 

we snickets take care of our own. 

“i’m doing this for you and for L.” he repeated again shortly. “i’d appreciate it if you would tell him for me, i’m leaving the city and going off the grid for a while for some surveillance-“

“stalking.” kit cut in sourly, shooting him an all too familiar glare. 

“no kit, surveillance.” he answered through gritted teeth. “anyway... i just came to say goodbye. keep an eye on her L, steer clear of O and stay close to B. she’ll take care of you.” he finished, taking a deep breath and trying a shaky smile, with limited success. without any sharp words cutting the air between them, it hung with the sadness that came with knowing that you weren’t going to see someone you once shared the womb with for a long time. ever the professional, jacques offered her a handshake, which she didn’t acknowledge, which didn’t surprise him in the slightest. what did surprise him was that she wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his shoulder, holding him close to her in a sudden tight embrace. then just as quickly as she had enveloped him, she retreated, walking away from the fountain and her twin brother towards a waiting taxi without a second glance.

jacques watched his sister go, a heavy feeling of dread twisting in his chest. he whispered a few soft words into the wind before turning and walking away in the opposite direction.

“goodbye, kit.”


End file.
